Proper treatment
by dayana82
Summary: Written for the just-kiss-her community on LJ. Prompt "Classical situation: Jess is being treated for whatever reasons in the med bay and had to remove her shirt. Becker walks in." Took the liberty of replacing the shirt with the skirt. BeckerJess


**Title: **Proper treatment

**Author:** little_profiler

**Fandom:** Primeval

**Pairing:** Becker/Jess

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Neither the show nor the characters belong to me, they belong to ITV1. Nonetheless, I love to borrow them from time to time. The idea of the story as well as the story itself – including all possible pre- or sequels published afterwards – are mine.

**Summary:** Written for just-kiss-her. The prompt was "Jess is being treated for whatever reasons in the med bay and had to remove her shirt. Becker walks in. Kudos if flustered!Jess and alphamale!Becker pop up. :D" by mercscilla.

**Warnings:** not beta-read

**Author notes:** I couldn't help it. I just couldn't. It's basically fun and there are no spoilers. Hope you enjoy it. :) Oh, and I took the liberty of replacing the shirt with the skirt. :)

When he got the news that she was hurt, he forgot about coming down on his men for letting the captured Iguanodon escape and rampage in the ARC. He needed to get to the medical bay to make sure she was all right.

Abby had told him that the Iguanodon had headed for the ADD before Jess had been able to leave. Even though the Iguanodon was simply a herbivore, with it's height of ten feet and its thumb spike it could still be dangerous.

It certainly hadn't meant to hurt Jess, it had just tried to escape and she had gotten in the way. According to Abby, Jess had been hit by the Iguanodon's thumb, leaving a cut on her upper thigh and a few bruises when she was thrown against a wall by the force of the attack.

Nothing severe. But still he had to make sure that she indeed would be all right. It was still possible that she had internal injuries, maybe broken ribs or even internal bleeding. He just needed to make sure the doctors didn't miss anything.

When he walked into the medical bay, behind the curtain where he assumed Jess was treated, he froze at the sight in front of him.

She was lying on one of the beds, on her side, without a skirt, and Dr. Bennett had one hand on her upper thigh, while he leaned in much too close for a proper treatment.

He shouldn't touch Jess like this. _No one_ should touch her like this.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Becker blurted out, making both Jess and Dr. Bennett jump.

"I'm doing my job," Dr. Bennett replied calmly.

"Is that what you call a proper treatment?" Becker snarled. "I call it groping."

"Captain Becker, I'm asking you to leave," Dr. Bennett said, unimpressed.

"I'm not going anywhere," Becker insisted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You will go and get her a female doctor."

"Becker, it's okay, he's just…" Jess tried. But from the look on his face she could tell it was pointless. He wasn't going to let this go.

Sighing, Dr. Bennett turned around to face the army captain. "Sir, I assure you, I'm very much capable of treating the injuries Miss Parker has received during the attack. There's no need for another…"

"Fe-male!" Becker insisted, staring Dr. Bennett down.

Apparently, it was enough to scare the meddlesome doctor off.

"You know, this was unnecessary," Jess scolded, causing Becker to look back at her.

From the corner of his eyes he could see her perfect legs, her silky blue panties, and it was hard – _really_ hard – to keep looking at her face.

Jess frowned at the look on Becker's face – and then she realised that she'd had to take off her skirt to be treated. Blushing, she hastily pulled a blanket over her bare legs, suddenly feeling incredibly ashamed.

"You know, he was just doing his job," Jess mumbled, not daring to look at Becker.

"Yeah, but he was enjoying it a bit too much for my liking," he grumbled.

Jess's head shot up and she stared at him. Was it possible? Was he really _jealous_? Of _Dr. Bennett_? He was old enough to be her grandfather.

"What?" Becker said, feeling a little uncomfortable himself as she stared at him. "He was pretty much groping you, I was just trying to…"

"Protect me?" she offered with a smile, when he didn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah," Becker mumbled. "I'm just saying, no one should touch you like this." _No one but _me_, anyway._

Jess nervously fumbled with the blanket covering her legs, not sure what to say to that. Was he really jealous? Didn't that mean that he was, well, at least a little _interested_ in her?

"I… heard you were injured," Becker said when the silence between them became awkward.

"It's nothing," Jess assured him. "Just a small cut on my thigh and a bruise on my hip, but that's about it, really. No need to worry."

"Good," he replied, sighing with relief. "Good. I just… wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I am." She nodded to emphasise her words.

A woman aged about forty came around the corner and smiled at Jess. "You were asking for a female doctor?" she said.

"Yes," Becker replied instead of Jess. "Are you new? I've never seen you here before."

"I'm Dr. Warren," she said. "I usually work the nightshift. And yes, I am a doctor. Do you want to see my medical licence?"

"No," Becker mumbled, his eyes wandering back to Jess.

She nodded slightly, knowing that he wanted to make sure she was okay with Dr. Warren. "Thank you," she whispered. She had to admit, she did feel more comfortable being treated by a woman.

Dr. Warren sat down in front of the bed, smiling at Jess. But she didn't start the treatment. Instead, she turned around to Becker, raising an eyebrow at him. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Suddenly realising that the doctor was about to take away the blanket covering Jess, he quickly bowed out. He didn't want to be the reason Jess felt uncomfortable.

Jess smiled thankfully at the doctor. Usually, she didn't mind people seeing her in her underwear that much. She was still dressed, after all. But with Becker it was different. It made her feel nervous when he saw her like that.

"Okay, let's see what we can do about the cut," Dr. Warren announced, carefully brushing the blanket off of Jess's legs. "It doesn't look all that bad. But a scar will certainly remain nonetheless."

"Well, finally I have something to show around when the others are talking about their encounters with dinosaurs," Jess joked, basically to console herself.

Dr. Warren smiled as she leaned in to disinfect the wound.

Suddenly, Becker stormed back around the curtain, not at all minding that once again he walked in on Jess while she wasn't fully dressed.

"Becker!" she exclaimed, feeling the blood rise to her cheeks again.

"Jess, would you go out with me for dinner tonight?" he asked without ceremony.

She blinked at him. Had he really just asked her out? _Here_? She felt the butterflies arising in her stomach again, and suddenly, she didn't care about not being properly dressed, either. "I'd love to," she replied, smiling brightly.

"Good," Becker mumbled, letting out the breath he hadn't known he was holding. "I'll pick you up at seven." That being said, he was gone.

Jess couldn't stop smiling. She didn't even feel the few stitches that were needed to treat the wound on her thigh. Becker had asked her out. Who would have thought that the short skirts didn't help one bit to gain his attention unless she took them off in front of another man.


End file.
